


No pain, no gain

by VirusComplete



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, Heaven's divided into two, Hitmen, M/M, No relations to LYF, Same MC though, whoooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8214641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusComplete/pseuds/VirusComplete
Summary: Each job was done quickly and without emotions. But that all changes when Nathan meets one human.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is one of my works from Wattpad, which I will soon shut down. Do take note that although Nathan's here, the plot for this one is not the same as Love, Your Friend. In fact, I started this one way before that one. Anyways, that's all for now. I have plenty of chapters waiting to be uploaded here, so stay tuned for more!

"Mummy, where are you going?"

Her eyes flickered to Nathan before going back to the picture of her deceased husband. "I'll be back soon, my dear. Mummy just needs to go to something."

Nathan cocked his head to the side, his eyes full of wonder. "But why do you have to go?" He cried as his eyes lost the wonder and were replaced by tears. His mother didn't answer, she merely closed her suitcase and walked out the bedroom door. Nathan leaped from his position on the bed and ran after her. He made it to the kitchen right before she closed the door. He threw it open and followed her. "Mummy! Please don't leave me!"

She turned around after he said that, and he could see the pain in her brown eyes. "Don't forget, I love you so much."

Nathan closed the kitchen door and made his way back to his mother's room. He picked up the frame that lay on the bed and examined it. The picture showed his parents at their wedding. He ran a finger over the frame, feeling the intricate design. Then he flopped back and fell asleep.

10 years later, age 18.

Nathan walked out of his house and to the bakery well known in Pretson, Lancashire.The date was August 12, 1842, and it was warm outside. Nonetheless, Nathan was clad in his grey overcoat.

He was almost to the bakery when he heard yells and saw a large amount of people making a riot. He didn't bother to investigate the problem, as he did not wish to get involved. Then, he noticed a smaller amount of the British army attempting to calm the angry citizens. With people trying to restrain them, the crowd grew even more rowdy. A few brave men assaulted the army men, causing them to become impatient. They cocked their guns to scare off the bundle of people, yet some challenged them. The furious citizens threw punches and kicks to the men, whom grew more annoyed with each passing second. They signaled to each other and raised their weapons. By that time Nathan was interested, and he held his recent purchase of bread close.

 

He stood near the back of the swarm and moved to avoid being pointed out. Suddenly, he heard several loud bangs and then screams erupt from the mob. That's when he felt the pain in his shoulder. Another bang was heard before he felt a sharp throb in his chest. Nathan fell to the ground as people yelled and screamed in alarm. The noises were muffled and all he could see was white. Some people lifted him up and handed him to the nearby doctors to be examined.

The next day he was claimed dead.


	2. The first chapter

Nathan cursed internally as he ran from the police of Kismet. He had nearly reached the golden gates when he was stopped by a figure in a dark red cape. Nathan looked at the figure's outstretched hand and peered back at the quickly approaching cops. He sighed and placed his hand onto the person's own. The maroon cape on the person's shoulders disappeared and were replaced by a pair of silver wings. The two took off into the sky to make their getaway. 

\-------------------------------

While flying, Nathan commented, "I can fly you know. I have my own wings."

Richard Hacker smirked down at him and replied, "I know that, I just love saving your ass." As to prove his previous statement, Nathan's darker cape vanished, leaving two dark grey wings. He then released his black gloved clad hands from Richard's, allowing both to fly on their own. The duo reached the top of the gate and they stopped on a nearby cloud. Nathan stood on the edge with Richard on the opposite side, looking down at Manip. Nathan made his way over to the secretary of Manip's council and copied his actions. The lights glowed bright beneath them as they watched people walk around the second side of Heaven.

Nathan turned to Richard with a frown. "Boss is going to have my neck when we get back to the main building. He said that if you had to save me again, he would give me a week's worth of jobs."

Richard smiled and shook his head. "Boss owes me a favor, he'll let you off the hook for now." Nathan ran his hand over his wings, making sure to that he didn't put too much pressure on them. As he did this he turned to Richard, "Well, we better get back to him." The other male nodded and leaped into the air, with Nathan following suit.


	3. The second chapter

As soon as the pair walked into the main building, Boss ran up to them and demanded, "Nathan, where were you?! I have three jobs that you have to do. The dealers are getting impatient!" Richard exchanged looks with Nathan as Boss continued talking.

Suddenly, Nathan interrupted, "I'll get to them right away, Boss. I just got back from a job."

Boss narrowed his eyes at his secretary and worker. "Did Richard have to help you again?"

This time, Richard interjected,"Boss, do you remember the party we had two weeks ago? The one where you started drunkenly flirting with Ashika?" Boss turned pink at the words and the flashback he was remembering.

Said female hurried over to the three and grinned. "I was called?" She sang before wrapping her arms around Nathan's neck. She whispered things he really didn't to hear into his ear, causing him to shove her off of him harshly. Ashika knew that Nathan wasn't interested in her, yet she tried to seduce him anyway.

Boss didn't answer Richard, he just hurried away to his office on the top floor. Being his secretary, Richard went after him. This left just Nathan and Ashika in the lobby. The female moved to lean on his shoulder, but fell to the carpet when Nathan left to retrieve his jobs. Ashika sat up and muttered,"One day..." Nathan jammed the elevator button to go up. While he waited, he could hear the thumps of high heels. Then Ashika popped up in front of him. The elevator gave a ding as the doors opened. Nathan quickly entered and hit the button to close the doors. Ashika , who was startled by his actions, recovered and walked to the elevator. Nathan held the doors open, and Ashika grinned then hurried along. He exited the elevator and stuck his foot out, making the female stumble forward. The doors began to close, Nathan barely squeezed through them. The elevator was lifted up to the top floor. Nathan smirked as he thought back to his moves. Another ding was heard when he reached the top of the main building, he then exited.

As he walked through the aisle of desks, he stopped at Richard's cluttered desk. The angel looked up at Nathan from his paper work to say, "Boss is going to give you your jobs. He's not suspicious now, mostly because I embarrassed him." The assistant nodded at his words before Nathan continued his trek. 

\------------------------------------

Once he reached Boss' office, he gingerly sat down before the chief. Boss opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the telephone. With some grumbling, he picked it up and listened closely. Nathan sat still in attempt to to hear the conversation. Boss made many sounds of sympathy while the other person yakked away. Boss put the phone down and sighed deeply, all while facing Nathan. Finally, he spoke in a disappointed tone. "Nathan, Ashika just told me that you tripped her. That caused her to fall and miss the elevator ride with you. Tell me, what was your purpose for that?"

Nathan shifted in his chair and kept his cool. "Have you seen her around me? She's like a fly, annoying and won't go away."

Boss leaned back in his seat and nodded,"I see, but for that you get seven more jobs to do this week."

Nathan arched an eyebrow."You've never given more than seven out at a time. Why did you start with me?"

Boss leaned forward and grinned."You're my best hit man, you can handle this. Can't you?"

Nathan, taking this as a challenge, crossed his arms. "Of course I can. I'll have all ten jobs done by Sunday."

Boss frowned."I have another job for you as well. I'll give it to you when you finish." 

Nathan stood up and shook his hand, then left Boss' office. He met Richard at his still messy desk to explain his situation. Once he was filled in, Richard immediately made a bet. As Nathan walked out he swore to himself that he would win.


	4. The third chapter

Upon arriving at his home, Nathan placed his job files on the dining room table, then went to his prepping room. The room was formerly another dining room, until Nathan questioned why he had two. Now it was used as a place to prepare jars for the showcase room and jobs.

 

Inside there were two walls lined with weapons of all sorts, the other two walls held bell jars and tags on shelves. He grabbed a file from the table and examined it. It read male, twenty-eight years old, head of a company that's causing major problems. As Nathan looked through the other files, he saw that they were all nearby in England. He smiled, knowing that he would be returning to his birthplace.

 

Nathan glanced through the large window in front of him. In Manip it was night, but in the real world it would be day. He decided to take care of a few missions, just to get them over. Nathan rummaged through his closet for one specific hat. There was a beret, a bowler, a fedora, a jester's hat, and a sunhat. Finally, he found his special top hat from Boss to use for jobs. Nathan unleashed his wings and tossed the hat to the floor. As soon as it met the floor, a large portal opened up. The hostile male jumped through the portal with his pinions stretched outwards.

\-----------------------------------

The cold air hit Nathan's face as he dropped from the portal down to the ground below. His wings took action and moved quickly, allowing him to hover in the air several feet above the grass. Nathan glided down to the meadow, his wings going back into a cape. He felt the files in his coat, and then walked towards the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, I am very sorry that majority of these chapters are short! As I go they will grow in length, I promise!


	5. The fourth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First job out of ten.

Nathan shielded his eyes as he looked up at the sun. His feet felt heavy while he walked through the many flowers. He bent down to pluck a daisy, then put it in one of his coat's pockets. As he continued, Nathan dug multiple papers out of his cement colored coat; it was the job with the twenty-eight year old man. His company was a big candy manufacturer, but several sweets had been making people all over England terribly ill. 

 

After they had been born, each human baby had a microchip implanted underneath their skin. When Boss was summoned via ritual, he expected the summoner to have all of the information on the person they wanted dead, including their full name, place of birth, gender, and age. That way, the job would be ready to be given out and completed. On his very first one, Nathan was given a small tracking device, he just had to insert the full name and it showed the exact location of the victim.

Currently, Jordan (the one to be killed) was at his house that was located in the village of Lancing. Nathan strolled through the village until the device beeped softly in front of a grand house. He tucked the tracker into his coat and got out three syringes loaded with poison. He had a plan, and he was not going to let it fail.

\----------------------------------------

He searched along the house for a way in. Eventually, he spotted an open window. Nathan jumped up and grasped the ledge, then pulled himself into the home. He landed in a recently used bathroom, judging by the steam still present on the mirror. He also found many cosmetics scattered on the sink, he figured it was a female acquaintance of some sort.

He crept through the silent halls and wondered where his victim could possibly be. Nathan stopped before a door when he heard snoring coming from it. Even though it sounded very feminine, he brushed it off. From the person's breathing pattern, he could tell that they were in a deep sleep. Slowly, he opened the door and slipped into the room. Nathan inched towards the sleeping form, and nearly gasped aloud. Instead of a male, he found a female.

His hands scrambled to the papers, then he skimmed through them. Under gender lay the Venus symbol, representing a female. Nathan shook his head, no way would a different gender keep him from completing this job. The girl rolled over and sat up on the bed, her eyes landed on Nathan, then screamed. He quickly slit her throat with the needle, leaving a large gash. She screamed again and kicked her legs with the needle still in her flesh. He put his hand over mouth to keep her quiet, with the other he administered the poison into her windpipe. After a few moments, she stopped struggling and lay limp in his arms. "So, you're the fool who made all those citizens unwell..." Of course, the corpse did not reply, but before he left he tucked the flower into her hair.


	6. The fifth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second kill.

The next one to meet their cruel fate was located in a hospital. Not wanting to take his chances of the fact that the sufferer could be a doctor, a nurse, or a patient, Nathan decided to wait in the lobby. He was given strange looks because of him wearing a cape over a coat, yet he glared at all who dared to even glance at him.

 

Once again, the tracker gave a beep as a female (another?) doctor walked past him. He glanced at the device, it was already keeping track of where the woman was.

 

But before he followed her, Nathan had to stop at the hospital's morgue. After he entered the cold room, he immediately sauntered over to one of the bodies. He cut the throat of a young man, then let the blood trickle onto his fingers. He brought his hand close to his face and allowed his tongue to swipe over the fluid. Nathan sighed in content and mumbled, "Tastes like penicillin, pneumonia?" He flipped the tag over, proving that he was right. "I don't know why Boss doesn't like me drinking this stuff, not like I can get sick from it." He chuckled at his own comment and exited the morgue after licking his fingers clean.

\------------------------------------------

Nathan used the tracker to find the doctor, whom was named Aphrodite. Before walking up to her, he shoved another doctor into a supply closet, tied him up using IV tubes, then put his lab coat on. He hurried after Aphrodite to start a conservation. For his plan to work, Nathan had to bring his seducing skills out. Words could not explain how much he despised that ability. Sure, it was useful at times, but it made him look like a player. He would never let his talent show when he was in heaven, he had a reputation to maintain.

 

Nathan finally reached the female just as she turned around. Her eyes scanned him, he stood patiently for her to speak. Aphrodite must have deemed him attractive as her eyes met his, she stared at him. Nathan ignored her look while he held his hand out. She firmly grasped it at gave a good shake. The two dropped their hands, and Nathan said, "I'm a new doctor here, would you mind showing me around?" Aphrodite shook her head and took his hand to give him a tour. While examining Aphrodite, he saw that she was sweating. He smirked at that, finding himself already alluring to her. Suddenly, Aphrodite turned to Nathan, brought him close, then kissed him on the mouth.


	7. The sixth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third kill.

Nathan felt her lips on his own and couldn't help but be annoyed. He drew back from Aphrodite and stabbed her, not caring about who saw. She looked at him in terror and pain, as he continued to puncture her neck. Nathan put all of his rage into each slice, causing Aphrodite to scream and cry. "You idiot!" He yelled at the shaking blonde.

"Hasn't anyone told you to not anger a superior?!" Aphrodite was silent as she continued to bleed out. Finally, Nathan bent down and cut her wrist, brought it to his face and lapped the blood up. Her mouth flew open to protest, yet she didn't say a word, for he had already pierced her chest. "Now die like I did, straight at the heart." Nathan dragged her body to the storage closet, then placed her inside with the other doctor, listening to the screams coming from it. The tracker beeped as he walked past a few hospital beds. When he took the papers back out, sure enough, one of the one's to be killed was admitted into the hospital.

\--------------------  
Nathan crossed through the beds again, making sure he had the right person. It was male teenager, in the hospital for attempting suicide. For some reason, many of the beds near him were empty, as if the patients didn't want to be near him. He smirked, thinking about his method of killing this one. Daniel, the teen, was told that he needed blood to be taken for a lab test. Of course, he thought it was normal until his doctor took way too much plasma, causing him to pass out.

With Daniel passed out, Nathan carefully removed the IV cords from his arms and entwined them around the pale neck, making them tighter with each twist. At last, he jerked the tubes to opposite sides, making the shallow breaths end. 

He had done three jobs, leaving seven for the days ahead. Nathan, thinking that he did excellent, decided to go back to his house. He went back to the meadow he appeared in, tossed the top hat down, and went through the portal to Manip.


	8. The seventh chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashika and Nathan talk for a bit before a new character appears.

Nathan appeared back at his house in the living room. He turned and saw Ashika asleep on the sofa. Nose wrinkling, he nudged her with an umbrella. She didn't move, but she did mutter something. "Nathan, stop that. It tickles."

One of his eyebrows arched at her odd choice of words, then he roughly shoved her off the couch. She woke up as soon as she hit the floor, and looked up at Nathan. He turned her to the door and pointed to it. "Out." He said, hoping that she would do just that and not flirt with him.

She seemed to find Nathan's order hilarious, instead she giggled and pulled herself up. "I know that you want me, it's obvious."

He drew one of his daggers out. "Your point of weakness is your shoulder, right? You died from a surgery gone wrong."

Ashika's expression told Nathan that she was surprised, but she quickly recovered. "You know everything about me, we're perfect for each other."

Nathan scowled and allowed his accent to come out. "I know that only because I happened to look through everyone's bloody files. You're nothing special." Although Nathan was steaming inside, he tried to keep his cool.

"Then why didn't you skip mine, if I'm not special to you?" Ashika challenged him, making him boil over.

Nathan grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door. He tossed her out and yelled, "The only reason I looked at your file is because in case I needed to send you to Hell!" Nathan slammed the door and flopped onto the sofa to think.

\-----------------  
"Dear, what do you think the wedding would be like?" Jolene wondered as she hugged Nathan.

"I dunno, probably several people congratulating us. I don't see what the big deal is, it is just two people making a promise to love each other."

Jolene shook her head and grinned at him. "It's so much more than that. But, you are right." Nathan closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch. Jolene leaned to him and whispered, "Will we be like that? I want our love to last forever."

Nathan nodded. "Our love will last forever, I promise." Jolene smiled and took his hand. They sat in silence until a series of bells tore one from the dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, guys! Look who's alive! Anyways, school has finally died down, meaning a few more updates! Also, my birthday's in 5 days, yay!


	9. The eighth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die, die die!

The bells were coming from the church in the middle of Kismet. After chiming eleven more times, they finally ended. Nathan rolled out of bed, got dressed, and seized his top hat. He planned to finish the seven remaining assignments by Friday. It was Tuesday, meaning he would do three jobs per day. On Thursday he would have to do only one job. And maybe, just maybe, he would be able to complete his other job by Monday. Nathan nodded to himself, proud that he found a way to maintain his tasks.

He didn't bother to eat breakfast, lapping up blood usually satisfied him. The accessory was lobbed to the ground, then Nathan expanded his wings and dived through the hole.

\--------------------------------------------

Once he landed in the meadow Nathan inspected the documents for the next killing. It was yet again another female, one who worked at a bakery. Nathan himself enjoyed baking, one could even say that talent was spent more time on than his seductive methods.

He strolled along the cement path to the pastry shop, where a young lady baked a large cake. Nathan sighed as he thought of a plan. Finally, he came up with one. He would have to combine his baking with luring. He entered the small shop and immediately made a beeline for the counter. Another worker was cleaning the top of the counter, he looked up as Nathan approached him.

Nathan nodded his head towards the female worker and questioned, "I would like to work here. Can you tell me about her and how I can apply?"

The worker, Gray, nodded and said, "That's Sarah, she's been here since this place opened. She works hard, is romantic, and she'll date almost any guy." Gray winked at Nathan, who could tell he could easily lure Sarah. "She'll tell you about how you can apply, plus what we're looking for in an employee."

Nathan went up to Sarah, "I would like to apply for the position as a baker here."

Sarah grinned and cried, "You're hired, we need more workers!" She brought Nathan to the back of the shop, where he would bake. "You know how to bake, don't you?" Nathan answered yes, and she beamed. "Great, there's something I need to show you though."

Sarah placed some dough onto a board and put her hands over Nathan's, kneading the dough with all four hands. Although Nathan knew how to knead dough, he did not object to her moves, figuring that all the touching would advance their "relationship". Sarah could feel in her chest that she loved Nathan, but wasn't sure if he liked her back. Of course, even before Nathan died he never stared at women, nor did he lust after them. He had to go along with the plan, though. He removed his hands from her's and picked her up bridal style, then rushed out of the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha.... Sorry if none of these chapters make sense, these first chapters weren't exactly my best. But it'll get better, I swear!


	10. The ninth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally there's a guy.

Sarah smiled, she knew what would happen soon. As Nathan ran he asked, "Where do you live?"

Sarah replied, "2942 Peach Avenue. The blue house right there." She pointed to a small sky blue house, which the two entered quickly. The duo entered Sarah's room, where Nathan threw her on the bed. He smirked and climbed onto the bed next to her. She blushed and mumbled, " Let's go that coat off of you, shall we?"

His smirk didn't leave his face as he muttered, "Sure, but before we do, I have a little surprise for you." He placed something into his mouth and closed the space between them. Her eyes grew wide, but after a while she relaxed. Nathan chuckled internally as he pushed the white orb into Sarah's mouth. She pulled back, clearly in a daze, and collapsed. He brushed himself off before he glanced down at her body. He shook the bottle of pills, ones that could kill if taken incorrectly. "Did she really think that I loved her? How pathetic. Goodness, humans would do anything for some love making."

\-------------  
Nathan exited Sarah's home and went back to the streets where he began. According to the folder, his next job was at another home. This time, it was a male victim. With the front door unlocked, he easily entered the home. He hid in the shadows as he watched the man sitting at a table.

Suddenly, the mystery man spoke up, "I know you're here and that you were sent to kill me. Well, I'm going to go against my fate." Michael revealed a knife and an ax onto the table.

Nathan narrowed his eyes and griped a syringe and a dagger. Then, he stepped before Michael. "It's not going to be easy."


	11. The tenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not going to end well for this dude...

Michael grinned, "For others this would be difficult, for me it won't be."

 

He stood right in front of Nathan, who smirked and spoke, "Ah, let's not get too cocky now. I'm the best hit man there is." He crossed his arms and waited.

 

Michael arched an eyebrow and sneered, "Yeah, and I'm Albert Fish. You're nothing to me, kid."

 

The angel chuckled inwardly at his comparison. "You know, I'm much older than you. Sure, I look 18. But I'm actually 2018 years old. And how old are you? 19? 23?"

The younger male growled. "I'm 18. I'll be 19 tomorrow."

Nathan closed his eyes."You won't live to see your birthday. How sad, it makes me not want to kill you." He opened his eyes to see Michael glowering. 

 

"I will live, and I will kill you." Michael's voice raised as he continued, "No matter what. You're going to die!"

 

Nathan's eyes held a murderous look in them as he crooned, "You're determined to have my head, aren't you? Too bad, I'm already dead. The only way you can kill me now is if you hurt me here." He pointed to his heart and continued,"You're probably wondering why I, an assassin, would be telling you all this. You're probably thinking that I'm a fool for doing that. Well, in a way, you're right." Nathan brought his dagger out, he began to twirl it around his fingers. Then he leaned towards Michael and smiled. "Soon, the heir to the throne will be gone. You know what that means, right?" Michael's mouth dropped open a bit. Nathan lifted the dagger and whispered, "Long live the king."


	12. The eleventh chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm.... Very persistent...

Nathan leaped onto Michael and brought the dagger to his neck. The younger male had his knife to Nathan's throat as well. Michael put a bit of pressure on the blade and swiped left, leaving a thin gash. Nathan raised his hand to the mark, blood began to drip as he pushed his finger into the cut, making it widen. His hand retracted, then was placed into his mouth. Michael watched, disgusted at his actions, and brought the ax up. The angel's grip on the blade did not fall, instead he pulled it along the other's skin.  
Michael writhed under Nathan's arms, a useless attempt to get away. He moved the ax wildly in fits of pain. The assassin continued to cut the skin, putting more pressure as he went. Michael brought the ax down hard, slashing through the older male's over coat and hitting his epidermis. Nathan smiled and let go off Michael, yet he couldn't get away since the other was still on top of him. With his patience worn thin, the executioner put both hands on the end of the dagger, then impaled the brave male. A fountain of blood spurt from his chest and it flew like confetti. Being stabbed in the heart, Michael instantly died.  
Finally, Nathan stood up and took a look at his ruined coat. He sighed with annoyance and mumbled, "At least he put up a fight." After collecting his soul, Nathan left the house.

\-------------------------------------

With his wings unfurled, Nathan took off into the sky. He glided through the night sky, searching for his next fool. Finally, he reached an Italian restaurant, where the fool was a cook. He dropped down to the ground and entered the eatery. A help wanted ad was plastered on the front window. He could either seduce the worker, or just kill them. Immediately, a girl about the age of 18 raced up to him. He thought that she looked like a hooker as she talked, "Hey, you're really cute! Want to go on a date?"

In his pocket Nathan could hear the tracker softly beep. He went ahead with the first option. He shifted his voice to sound interested in her. "Sure thing, how about here? Who knows, maybe we'll end up getting lucky tonight.."

She blushed, giggled, then nodded as she led him away. Nathan rolled his eyes and internally sighed to himself as the girl went on about him being attractive. "You're like a magnet!" She exclaimed and giggled once more. He scowled and began to to think of a agonizing scheme.


	13. the twelfth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys hate clingy girls. apparently.

Xeleena, the girl who was dragging Nathan, was very clingy. She held onto his arm tightly and talked loudly, as if she wanted him to pay attention to her only. The two were seated at a small booth, which would have been perfect if they were a couple. Immediately, Xeleena ordered a massive plate of pasta, in hope they would share a romantic moment. Nathan didn't get anything, since he suspected that the dark haired female wanted to share her pasta with him. He thought that the situation was perfect, one, because he had a plan, and two, it would be simple. Once the pasta arrived at their booth, Xeleena placed some into her mouth. Nathan looked down at his hands to look occupied. He growled, and the girl looked up.

 

"What was that?" She wondered aloud with a startled expression. "Was it your stomach? Would you like some of the spaghetti?"

 

He nodded, glad that he had tricked her. He then picked up a fork, twirled it, then placed it in his mouth. Xeleena put her fork into the meal as well, she put it back into her own mouth, and began to munch on the long noodle. Nathan leaned on the table as he struggled to get more of the spaghetti in his mouth, she followed. His eyes darted around as the two came closer than ever. Her face was a bright pink, his was probably a faint shade as well. Never before had he done something so intimate, not even with Jolene. Finally, the space between them closed. Xeleena closed her eyes, Nathan's grew wide. Suddenly, he jumped up and dragged her to the unisex restroom. Xeleena grew cherry red as she thought of the previous actions that led to her very first kiss. She grinned and allowed the light brown haired male to lead her away.

 

Nathan stood by the sinks and washed his mouth quickly, while Xeleena zoned out. His head raced, for his plan to work he had to do it as quick as he could. He brought her to the sinks besides him. He filled the sink with water, then looked at the female. Grimacing, he kissed her once more. She blushed furiously again, while his cheeks stayed their normal color. He made her close her eyes, and with a deep sigh, Nathan shoved her head into the sink. On instinct, Xeleena freaked out and began to thrash around. She attempted to pick herself up, yet failed when shoved back down. With some time, she became motionless. Nathan put her down on the floor and checked her pulse, he got nothing. Satisfied, he left with her soul.


	14. The thirteenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gambling your life away~

While examining the soul, Nathan saw that it was light red. With that alone, he could tell that Xeleena was a hopeless romantic, which also explained why she was eager for the "date". He walked down the paved cement in search of his next job. Knowing that six of them were already completed, the last four would most likely be more difficult. A casino appeared before him, and with a smirk, he slipped inside. After Nathan's eyes adjusted from the dark to the sudden bright lights, he scanned the place. Although it was nearly midnight, several people were still gambling. With the orb tucked away in his overcoat, he sauntered around. He passed a group playing black jack, hooting and hollering came soon enough. Rolling his eyes, Nathan continued on until he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Groaning, he frantically looked around for the source of his pain. Hazel eyes spotted a person in grey chortling at his ache. His eyes widened then narrowed, seeing that the figure had pebble grey wings. Another angel in the same place as him? Impossible, unless they came on their own time. The only logical reason for that was that the other was planning to steal Nathan's kill. No way in hell was he going to let that happen. He stood up shakily, still recovering from the pain. Only once had this happened, and the enemy left immediately when threatened.

He ambled over and spoke, "Who the hell do you think you are? You're thinking about stealing my victim, ah?" His voice was laced with venom, differing from his face. 

The person replied, "Whoa there. No need to get all angry, mate." When the sentence was finished Nathan huffed, recognizing the bastard.

"You always did have a short temper, Nathan. I remember that back when we were best friends. You always got all huffy when I flirted with the girls."

"You made majority of them uncomfortable, you pedophile!" Said male cried, beginning to get a bit mad. "They were ten while we were eighteen, Idris!"

Idris smirked, "So? They enjoyed it, especially when I played with them." A smile crossed his face as he remembered the looks on the girls' faces.

Nathan scrunched his nose up, "That was disgusting. You know how I felt about that." He let out a sigh of revulsion. "Anyways, why are you here?" He waited and grasped his dagger.

Idris laughed, "You're so smart, Nat. I did come here for a soul." How he loved teasing his ex-best friend.

Nathan growled, "You know I hate that fucking nickname, Ida." Since Idris had let the big guns out, why couldn't he?

Idris let out a growl as well, "Shut the fuck up, Nat. You're just mad because only Jolene called you that, right? Guess I'll have to take her spot, now that she's gone. Probably went to Kismet." He smiled, "Why don't we take this somewhere private? All these chicks are distracting me, plus I can't kill you with everyone watching." With that, he dragged Nathan outside. 

"You know what to do." Idris leaped, then flew to the top of the casino with Nathan after. Once both were on the roof Idris spoke, "Nat, you have two choices. You can either die a coward, or as a hero. Which one will it be?"


	15. The fourteenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small duel between the impulsive prince and the frosty hitman.

"How about I die as neither?" Nathan narrowed his eyes. "Cause I'm not going to." 

"Ooh, still as feisty as ever. You've changed a lot, Nat. Your body, everything." Idris licked his lips, looking the other's body up and down.

"I'm not some child, Ida. You can't fool me into that." 

Idris frowned and ran a finger over his knife's blade. "Cocky. Those girls had a fun time. Wouldn't you like one, too? After you left Jolene you forgot what a good time was like, didn't you?"

"I know it's not having you fondle me like I'm your play thing." Nathan crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.

"That's another thing I love about you, you're so intelligent. I don't just want your body, I want you, everything. Though your bod is a nice add in." He saw that his ex-best friend was crossing his arms, hiding his chest. "Getting insecure now, are we?" Idris made his way over to Nathan, practically undressing him with his eyes. 

"You're sickening, stop talking so I can get that damn soul already." He let down his arms, allowing them to clasp behind his back.

"That's much better." Idris chuckled, staring at Nathan's chest. "Don't hide yourself, you're beautiful." He slipped a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and made way to the male, who began to walk backwards, then tripped. Nathan said nothing, he was too busy thinking. Idris locked the cuffs, making him snap out of his daze. He looked down, noticing the cuffs were secured tightly. 

"What's with these?" Nathan nodded to his wrists. "Are you trying a new kink out on me?" He stood, then walked to Idris. "I'm flattered, but unfortunately I can't do this today." Previously said angel whipped out his knife, pressing it against Nathan's newly exposed chest, after cutting away his coat and turtleneck.

"Your heart is the kill spot, yes?" Idris' finger traced small designs over Nathan's chest, eventually stopping at his heart. "One plunge and it'll all be over." He cooed, lips dangerously close to the Brit's. 

"If you're going to kiss me do it already. Your voice is irritating me." Idris raised an eyebrow at Nathan's command, but went in closer nonetheless. Nathan reeled back as Idris leaned in, then went forward quickly. Idris fell back, surprised from the head butt. He scowled and began to mumble something while getting up. In his hands rested two fencing sabers that he had hidden earlier. He tossed one to Nathan and got into the stance.

"Die a hero or a coward, Nat!" Idris called, smirking. 

"On three."

"One."

"Two." Both turned so they were facing each other.

"Three." The two each took a step forward, preparing to dual. Idris took another step, grinning as he did so. Nathan kept an eye on the other while he examined his saber. The tip was even more pointy than usual. Idris saw the opportunity and slashed, tip nearly grazing his arm. He looked up at his old best friend, scoffing and took a step forwards. As his feet both fell flat he gave a quick slice, which Idris managed to dodge. Frowning, Nathan took more steps, slashing at Idris with each one. 

"Give up already! You'll never kill me." He mocked, moving away from the attempts, throwing in his own. The two sabers clashed, making loud clanks echo. Finally, Nathan's was tossed to the side, Idris came in for the kill.

"You know, I'm gonna miss you when you're gone..." He muttered, creeping closer. "One kiss before you go?" Idris bent down, face close to Nathan's.


	16. The fifteenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the small battle comes to an end.

"You wish." Nathan said, yet Idris leaned in even further. His hand griped the other's chin, forcing him to look up.

"You look so pitiful, Nathaniel. Handcuffs, dull eyes, and I'm not even going to mention your shivering."

"Maybe that's because you completely destroyed my favorite coat and turtleneck?" Nathan growled back, on the verge of bursting.

"You have millions of tan overcoats and black turtlenecks. You really need a wardrobe update." Idris replied, eyes making their way to the pile of trashed material. "Enough about that. Time for your clock to chime midnight, Nat." He smirked as he dropped the saber, replacing it with his knife. It outlined Nathan's collar bone, slicing it slightly. Idris grinned with satisfaction, then went on. "Don't worry, this isn't going to take long." He cooed, pressing down harder. Nathan raised his arms, waiting for the perfect moment. Just as Idris went to cut his chest, the handcuffs were brought up rapidly. Since Idris did the opposite out of reflexes, the handcuffs were broken. He scowled and attempted to impale the other's heart, but was a stopped. The sound of metal hitting each other was heard clearly by the two. Nathan reached out and grabbed Idris' wrist, the one that was griping the knife's handle. 

"Your neck is the kill spot, right?" Slowly, Nathan let his dagger move to Idris' neck. "You know, for someone who's name means 'fiery lord and righteous' you sure aren't acting like it."

Idris simply closed his eyes, murmuring, "I know." He dropped his knife. Nathan looked down, then stabbed the other's neck. He fell, sputtering, "I never did get that kiss."

Nathan shook his head, then retrieved his clothing. Suddenly, his phone rang twice, telling him it was urgent news. He picked it up, "Yes?"

"Nathan, get your ass back to the base right now. Boss has two big things to share, and he's getting impatient." Richard said, glancing between the females.

"Better not be some new trainee." He sighed, remembering the last one.

"I dunno what's happening, these chicks.... Uh, gotta go. See ya." Richard hung up.

Nathan put his phone away and got out his hat. At the drop of a hat, he was in Manip.


	17. The sixteenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's the beginning of something both awful and wonderful.

"What did he mean by 'these girls'..." Nathan muttered to himself as he strolled to the base. "We only have one girl, and that's Ashika." He pushed opened the doors and hurried to the elevator, it went up and came to a stop at the top. After exiting he glanced at Richard's empty desk. The usually messy desk was tidy and there was a light orange candle flickering on top. His attention turned to Boss' office as commotion was heard, laughing, stuttering, and yelling all erupted. Eyes narrowing, Nathan ambled over to the door. Silence filled the office as he stepped in, but a squeal interrupted it.

"You're Nathaniel December, right?!" The female inquired, her voice high. "You're the best hit man around! I would die to be like you!!"

Ashika grinned, "So would I! Nathan, this is Rosanna, the newest member of Aristocracy and my best friend!"

"Absolutely not, we are not taking in a newbie. Remember what happened with Chelsea?" Nathan uttered, giving Richard a quick look out of the side of his eye. The flustered male shuddered, remembering the things Chelsea had told and did to him.

Boss stepped in and announced, "Actually, Nathan, Rosanna is a very skilled assassin. We took some tests and her stats were above normal, hell, they competed with yours!" He chuckled, "Never before has that happened."

Rosanna blushed, obviously loving all the praise she was getting from the way she beamed. Nathan glared at her, no one has even dared to come close to his rank. There was absolutely no chance that he was going to let an airhead take his spot.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Boss turned to him, and immediately, Nathan knew something massive was to come. Boss' usual cheery voice had turned low all of a sudden, he sounded disappointed even. "You killed another angel today, no?" Rosanna gasped loudly and shook her head.

"Yes, sir. I killed Idris Spell today on the casino rooftop." Nathan nodded, keeping his usual poker face.

Behind him, Ashika mumbled something to Rosanna, it being along the lines of, "Isn't he so charismatic? Believe me, he's always like that." He rolled his eyes, he really didn't need a second female chasing after him.

"You know what happens when you go against the rules, affirmative? You remember the huge job I told ya about? Since you want to rebel, I'll let you. Today is the first day of October, you have until the end of the month to complete this one." He presented the thick file to Nathan, who took it silently and began to search through it. He turned around, looked up and saw both girls clinging to Richard's arms. The poor male's face was a brilliant shade of red as the female chattered with each other.

Finally, Rosanna ditched him and flocked over to Nathan. "Can I see the file? Is it a hard job? I hope you don't get hurt! I made you cheesecake, it's in the fridge!"

He shook his head and left her behind. The file showed the information of a eighteen years old male, named Jackson Spring.

"Nathan, wait! The cheesecake!" Rosanna's voice came out from behind him in an almost pleading way.

Without swerving around, he took off to his home. Nathan locked the door behind him and picked up a small music box from the coffee table. It played a small tune as he opened it, revealing a picture, a locket, plus a dead rose. He pulled out the picture first and smiled. The picture was of Jolene, or what she would've looked like if alive. The locket was replaced by the picture. After opening it he unfolded the paper inside that read, "When can we meet again?" That was how he met her. The rose and locket switched places. The flower was one he had gotten her following their first meet up. Jolene admitted that she planned to kep it forever, so Nathan took over that promise. 

He put the box and its contents away, eyes raking through the papers. Jackson Spring, eighteen years old, lives in California, the heir to a well known jewelry company, wanted dead for that reason. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at the photo included, something about it was just off. He set the papers down and rushed to his bookshelf, pulling out a book of facts. The pages were flipped at a fast pace until they were open to a large article. Nathan collapsed on the couch and closed his eyes, feeling worn out to the maximum. The book's pages questioned, "Is it love or like?"


	18. The seventeenth chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get drunk!

Nathan stood shakily, there were pains shooting through his head. He glanced at the book and bit his lip, then turned away. His coat was in terrible condition, thanks to Idris, so he threw it off, knowing that Ashika would probably break into his home and fix it later on. He chose to go out instead of pondering his life, which he usually did on Friday afternoons. After throwing on a scarf, he made over to *Verdammt Drénken, which was located right next to its sister, *Béist Meedchen. The bar was often busy with several other angels doing their own thing, so Nathan wasn't surprised that it was bustling. He took a seat at the counter and motioned for the bartender to come over. 

"Tequila with extra lime, please." He turned around his seat to survey his fellow drinkers, noticing a pair further down the line of stools. The two looked exactly the same, apart from their hoodie colors and the blue one wearing shades while the purple was wearing a medical mask. They were talking to each other, but one was seeming to get pissed off.  
Nathan's eyes jumped to a booth, where he could only see a male with spiky blond hair and narrowed red eyes.

The one before him cried, "I-I'm sorry, Kacc-"

"Shut the hell up!" The timid voice was cut off by a more aggressive one coming from the blonde.

He quickly looked away, not wanting to see the aftermath. This time, he spied a man reading alone, drinking coffee as he sat alone. His black hair was disheveled and his grey eyes slowly skimmed through the pages.  
Behind him sat two more blondes, with taller one wearing glasses, though they wore fancy clothing similarily. The guy with an unruly cowlick laughed and slammed down his glass.  
"Let's do it, all we need is a knife!"The male across from him smiled and placed it on the table.

Even with a large variety of bar goers, Nathan got bored and decided to have one more drink, then head up to the base afterwards. He called the bartender over and asked for a bottle of gin. The man frowned, but passed him a large bottle nevertheless. He downed a bit and got up to leave. The hit man stumbled along the streets of Manip, singing random lines from his favorite songs along the way.  
He threw open the doors and strolled to the elevator, as the doors opened he sauntered out, taking a swig of the gin. Of course, Richard's desk was still empty, probably still with Ashika and Rosanna. Nathan shoved the doors of Boss' office open, staggered in, and flopped to the floor before swilling more gin. A thunderous gasp came from above, making him roll over to see who it was.

"Nathan, are you drunk?!" Rosanna pried, gaping at the bottle clutched in his hand. Ashika smirked, believing she could easily seduce him at his current state. Richard grinned, glad that his buddy was distracting them.

"No, I'm in love!" Nathan cried back, a ditzy smile crossing his face.

Richard frowned, obviously taken aback. He stepped over to the intoxicated one, "You're.... In love?" This was big news to the secretary, never before had he claimed this.

"Of course, it's Friday and I'm in love!" Nathan had sudden remembered that lyric and decided it fit the situation perfectly.

Richard shook his head furiously, sputtering, "Y-You can't be! You swore to never love again!" He ran a hand through his black hair, thinking of the possibilities.

"Nathan, did you, by any chance, fall in love with someone outside of heaven?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Damn Drink  
> 2\. Bad Girl  
> Whooo, updates! Also, I've inserted 7 characters from anime that are fairly popular, who can name them all?!


End file.
